More Than Enough
by faithseeker
Summary: Ron and Hermione are too stubborn to admit their feelings for one another and Hermione has been waiting for him to express how he feels about her. Set during Bill and Fleur's Wedding Reception. Tension, physical contact, bit of angst, and of course, fluff
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Enough**

The sky was cloudless and brightly illuminated with millions of twinkling stars. Gleaming in clusters, they formed a wide array of constellations and spread across the dark canvas of the night, outdone only by the moon, which was a perfect whitish yellow circle levitating in vast empty space.

Down below, lengthy cords of lights mirrored the heavens above as chirping crickets were drowned out by the sounds of laughter, music, and a permeating assortment of clinking glassware and utensils.

A young woman sat at one end of a long table with her chin resting in one of her hands, listening to a humorous anecdote that was drawled out by both the bride and groom; Not without thanks to the abundant and readily accessible supply of wine and champagne.

She smiled, which was a rarity these days, and it instantly alleviated her features from her unmistakable bushy brown hair. After six years, Hermione's hair had finally started to turn into manageable curls. And she now had her hair swept up and away from her face aside from her short bangs, which she kept having to place behind her ear due to sporadic summer evening breezes. The neatly trimmed grass slightly tickled her bare feet, for she had removed her shoes earlier and reveled in the atmosphere.

Hermione was feeling quite tipsy herself. But whether it was from the excitement of witnessing a union between two loving souls, or because she was in such close proximity with a certain red head, she really couldn't tell at this point because she could feel his eyes on her. She tried her hardest to listen to the viable couple, but her eyes wavered. This would have given her away if her head was not turned away.

For several years, she had wished for him to look at her the way he did now and was at times full of anger, hurt, jealousy and even lacked self confidence when he didn't seem to reciprocate the way she felt. But he was her best friend. And she could have never expected him to see her in that light. It was never really a declaration of love that she was expecting, a knight in shining armor. Like the ones in the portraits in the great hall, where he would probably be an unconventional hero, but still all hers. In a sense, he already was, because of all those times he had stood up for her and protected her. But of course he would do the same for Harry. She was just a silly girl with silly romantic dreams. Sometimes she secretly wished she could trade all her books to have him feel something more than just friendship. But at this point, she was just waiting.

She tried to steady her gaze, but her eyes would not budge from an empty spot on the table cloth which had been stained by condensation that had glided off a cool champagne glass. She traced the outline of the water with her other hand and blushed when he didn't falter. Slowly, she finally turned and scanned up his shoulder and met his eyes. For a split second, they stayed like that, and it was if the whole world had melted away, and it was just them. Alone. Together.

But then, Ginny had gotten up from her seat and followed Harry when he approached her, and she unintentionally bumped Hermione's seat. They broke contact at the same time and flustered, Hermione looked away. Afraid of then being caught in an awkward situation, Hermione reached over and grabbed for her fork to finish her non existent slice of cake. At the same time, Ron nervously tried to seize his napkin, causing their fingers to touch, barely, like an eyelash gently resting on skin.

This slight and trivial touch felt strangely intimate to her and she flushed a deep crimson. Ron jerked his hand away, cleared his throat and attempted to shift in his seat. But by doing so, his leg came in contact with hers and she stifled a gasp. The silverware jumped slightly and clattered as Ron's knees came in contact with the table. Startled, people began to look towards them and Hermione shot out of her chair. "Excuse me." Ron, not knowing what to do, quickly followed suit and sheepishly said, "That was a lovely dinner, gotta go and um, yeah, you know…"

They both were prompted to flee, feeling substantially embarrassed, but suddenly, the band stepped up and announced that there was going to be dancing. Everyone got up and started moving towards the dance floor, leaving Ron and Hermione to find their way through the crowd. She moved her elbow closer to her body to avoid hitting Charlie and swerved to miss running Fred and George, while heading towards the house. Ron, now offered an opportunity, saw his chance and tried to catch up to her. But he then hesitated and stepped back. He went back and forth for a few seconds before clutching his hands firmly and muttering "Oh bloody hell, get it together…"

Ron quickly caught up to her in a few long strides. "Hermione, wait," he called. She turned to face him and noticed that he had started fidgeting. He seemed rather interested in his shoe and he dug his heels into the grass. "Woul- Would you like to...um…to…"

"Yes?" She asked, hopeful. He breathed in a deep breath and steadied himself. "Would you like to dance with me?" Hermione's eyes widened and she suddenly became elated.

"Of course you don't have to, I -, I mean if you prefer-"

"Ron, I would love to," she replied, beaming.

"You would?" He said, finally looking up, and she nodded.

Courteously, he took his hands out of his pockets and ushered her to the floor. Another sweet and lethargic melody began and they tentatively approached one another, fumbling a bit before he placed one hand on her waist and held her hand in his other. Then, they began to sway slowly, neither one wanting to look at one another.

When Hermione felt Ron relax against her and she could finally read his body language, she unconsciously let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tensed for a second, becoming alarmed, but then became tranquil again. He then realized that she was on the tip of her toes because he was so tall, and hunched down a little bit so she could have better access.

As the song continued, there was a breeze and Hermione shifted her weight and pulled him closer to her body. She placed her chin in the crook of his neck but then moved her head down so that her face was sheltered in it. She suddenly felt a sense of nostalgia and longing as she caught a scent that was so familiar to her. It was the same smell she had smelled in the amortentia potion in her 6th year at Hogwarts. His smell.

Ron noticed their proximity and his hand automatically came to cradle the top of her back, which was bare due to the opening of her dress. He caught the way she smelled also, like sweet jasmine from the flower in her hair. There was also a light trace of perfume, the same one he had given her as a Christmas present a few years ago. It seemed like just yesterday and he wanted to cherish this moment, since he didn't know if this would ever happen again.

Ron then proceeded to gently trail his hand down her spine down to her lower back, tracing the thin strap that held the top of her dress. Hermione shivered in the summer night and the air around them became so still all of a sudden, as though it were the beginning of an electrical storm. Her skin was blazing against his, and her breathing became shallow. She suddenly noticed even the slightest details about Ron, such as his breathing, which was hot against her skin.

Abruptly, there was a scattering of applauses. The song had ended and they both quickly pulled away and looked completely flustered. She blinked several times. "I'm sorry," she said, her brow furrowing with mixed emotions. Then she ran towards the house. Ron watched her disappear as she opened the front door, allowing a stream of light from inside to travel out, and then closed it, letting the darkness settle back.


	2. Chapter 2

He could see her standing by the sink, clutching it, with her back to him. He slowly entered the kitchen as she sniffled and wiped her eyes. Ron approached her, not quite sure how to act. He then stood there with her in silence for several moments with her shoes in his hands before he swallowed and got ready to deflect what she was going to say to him. " 'Mione…" He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. As a result, she stifled back a sob by wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. But she didn't yell. She didn't get angry.

Ron then turned her to face him and just for a second she thought she could recognize something in his eyes. It was a feeling she couldn't quite place her finger on, but it seemed so familiar. A slight breeze floated through the wide open window and ruffled her dress, sending her hair in a frenzy all over her face. She brushed her bangs away and behind her ears but she did it too quickly and strands of hair fell across her face. Ron bridged the distance between them and he brushed stray hair from her chin. Then, he reached over and tucked her hair behind her ears while holding her face in his hand, all the while with a deep sense of serious concentration. This time, her hair stayed in place.

All Hermione could think of was how quiet and still it had become inside the house. The only sound that could be heard was her own heartbeat and the clock in the corner ticking away, as the hand that was pointed to Ron rotated so it now pointed to inside the kitchen. She thought her heart was about to burst out of her chest, it was thumping so hard.

Ron cleared his throat almost inaudibly and she swallowed.

"Mione, I just want to tell you…that I.." Hermione felt anticipation flow through her. She had to restrain herself from jumping straight into his arms. "I…have.."

"Yes? You have what?"

"Shoes," He said quickly.

"What?" She asked, taken completely off guard.

"I-I-have your shoes.." He said, holding them up as though he needed to show her solid evidence.

"Oh…" She replied, as her face fell, no longer bothering to hide her surprise and disappointment. He offered them to her.

"Thank you," She said as took her shoes from him carefully and clutched them to her chest. She thought he would say something else. But he didn't.

"I think I need some fresh air." She let her hands drop to her sides and exited the house, leaving Ron alone.


	3. Chapter 3

He could barely make out the sound of the front door clicking softly. He watched her traverse to the other side of the yard, away from all the noise and people. He could see her cross her arms from the wind and then saw her wipe what he knew were tears with the back of her hand, still holding the shoes. He had always been the one to hurt her the most. Quietly, he banged his fist on the counter and rested his face in his hand, sighing.

Hermione was now silently crying. It was uncontrollable and every time she tried to stop, her eyes would blur again. What was she expecting, and now of all times? She should have known it wouldn't be any different with Ron.

Ron. Ron. Ron.

She could just tell him. She could. But she refused to let herself go. It always came down to this, through all the fighting, the bickering, the bantering. It would lead to coldness, to tears, to walls being built up. But they were just too stubborn to admit anything to one another. And she was tired of it. She had believed that after their last year, things would change. She thought that they had grown past it all, and they did. Yet, here she was again. Hermione was tired of fighting. Tired of hiding, of trying to protect her feelings when only they were oblivious. It took her so long to open her eyes.

But was this all they were? She rejected the idea that if they ever both let it all go, they wouldn't have anything left to keep them together. And that is what scared her the most. Because he was the only one she kept coming back to.

Ron finally was able to exit the house after several moments of agonizing mental arguments. He paced outside a bit before he began to walk over to where Hermione was standing, in the secluded part of the yard away from everyone else. He could hear the reception off in the distance and it took every ounce of his courage to walk towards her. He could not keep her waiting anymore. He could not risk never telling her, it had been far too long.

With recklessness and bravery coursing through him, Ron strode over to where she was standing, lightly illuminated by the moonlight and dancing fireflies. "Hermione.." He said as he took hold of her arms. The movement was so abrupt that as she turned, she let go of her shoes and dropped them to the grass. She looked up at him, with out any sign of recognition, for she hadn't expected his presence. Ron then grabbed her face his hands, wiping tears away from her face and roughly bent down and brought his lips down onto hers, letting years of pent up emotions out in heated passion. She let out a small cry of surprise against his lips and rash movement. But she soon wrapped her arms around him, tangling her fingers in his hair and returned the kiss, crying again as he held her waist tightly and pulled her closer to him.

Once they parted, she was left breathless and weak in the knees. She leaned forward a bit, lightheaded and disoriented, and he had to catch her, chuckling softly. Ron looked at her and could not think of anything to say to her. No words could express how he felt. But she was okay with that, because her king had finally come. She didn't need a lengthy speech, or roses, or anything but him.

She looked up at him and realized that his eyes were a bit misty, causing fresh tears to flow free. Her eyes were red and puffy and she sniffled again. They both let out a deep sigh of relief in unison and all he said was "God, you're so beautiful.." And he leaned in to kiss her again each time saying three words in between. "I love you…" "I love you…" "I love you…"


	4. Epilogue

For most of the night, they just lay there on the grass holding on to each other, with so much emotion radiating from them, just by being together. His arms were wrapped around her and she could hear his heart beating in a continuous rhythm. Hermione hummed softly and a slow smile spread across his face. Ron picked up one of her hands and planted a soft kiss on it. She turned her head and softly sang the last lines of the song into his ear. "Weasley is _my_ king." She paused a bit and then she smiled against his ear. "I love you." She whispered.

They would talk about it all later, think about what they had to do, the dangers they had to face. They watched the stars and the sky, feeling as though they were the only ones in the entire universe. They would join everyone else later, but now, _now _this was what they wanted, what they needed. They had each other. And that was more than enough.


	5. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

All stories in this archive are based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. Rights to these characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties.

All recognizable characters, song lyrics, settings, and ideas not associated with the world of Harry Potter remain the property of their respective owners and all original characters, situations, places and ideas are the sole property of their creators. Original content viewed here may not be used without their permission.

This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


End file.
